Family of Five
by jackrabbitfan777
Summary: From angst to fluff and humor, oh my! Follow Jack and company on their many adventures in learning how to be a big, happy, messed-up family! (Rated T because I'm paranoid) Enjoy!
1. Boredom and Bunnies

**Ya! My first Fanfiction! Please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own RoTG** ***sniffle sniffle***

* * *

It was official, Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, was bored.

When he said he was bored, he meant it. Easter was around the corner and Bunny told him that he didn't want to see a single speck of snow on the ground. What harm can a little snow do, well it can do a lot in Bunny's opinion.

He couldn't visit Jamie since he was visiting his aunt's house in North Carolina, and told him that he won't be back until Easter. The other Guardians were probably busy preparing for there holidays (or in Tooth and Sandy's case, doing their nightly rounds).

"_What to do, what to do_." Jack thought endlessly to himself. He was sitting on the roof of Santoff Claussen, watching the moonbeams dance through the sky. It was ironic really, how he was the Guardian of Fun and all, and he was really, really, really bored and-

"Eh Frostbite, is that you mate?" That familiar Aussie accent killed his train of thoughts.

"Hi there Kangaroo, shouldn't you be preparing for Easter or something?"

Bunny grumbled under his breath at the nickname. "Yes." He huffed as he plopped down next to the winter spirit. "Then what are you doing here?" Jack asked nonchalantly, still staring at the beautiful arctic twilight.

"Well..." Bunny started, "Easter is in three days, and I want everything to be perfect. I can't have anotha' Easter like the last one to happen again."

Jack averted his attention to his staff he was now clutching in his hand. He remembered that vivid day. His sister's voice, the betrayal, the raw and utter fear that the Guardians didn't want him anymore, that Pitch was right, that he could of ended up all alone again...

Bunny noticed his younger comrade stiffen, hurt visibly etched on his pale face.

"The Easter that Pitch ruined." He added quickly, deciding to tell Jack why he was here. "So Frostbite, I was wonderin' if ya' wanted to, ya' know, help me paint some eggs?"

Jack immediately turned to look at Bunny, seeing if he was joking around with him or something. "Are you serious?"

"Nah mate, I'm not messin' with ya'. Jus' wann' know if ya' wanted to help me that's all."

"Really?" Jack looked at Bunny, his eyes full of...hope. "Ya because, well, I trust ya'." Jack fully faced Bunny now, a small smile plastered on his face. "I can trust ya' right?" Bunny asked with a hint of humor in his voice, a small grin tugged at his lips.

"Why wouldn't you!" Jack asked playfully.  
"Ya give me a million reasons every day kiddo." Bunny teased. "Really, name three of the top of your head." Jack asked.

"Oh, well for starters you once let all the elves into my Warren," Bunny casually stated. "Hey!" Jack protested, "That wasn't my fault! The elves knocked over a shelve of snow globes that teleported them to the Warren, and I happened to be in the middle of all of that."

"Then wheneva' I walk into the Globe Room, I either get a bucket of cold water dumped on my head or a pile of snow that 'magically' falls from the sky."

"Hey I'm telling you, the yetis are wizards or something. I guaranty Phil has something to do with it!" Bunny chuckled at this. "Oh really." He lightly punched Jack in the arm and they both started to laugh a little.

"And sometimes ya' sneak into my Warren and pelt me with snowballs, sayin' that I need a break or somethin'." Jack sighed. " Well, you do over work yourself silly sometimes."

"Can't argue with that." Bunny said calmly. "So, speaking of which, ya' gonna' help me or what?" Jack grinned again. "Sure thing Cottontail."

"Alright then, lets hop to it." Bunny said standing up clumsily, wondering how he was going to get of the iced roof of the Russian palace (and wondering how he got on here in the first place). Jack slid down like a professional, laughing inwardly at Bunny's failed attempts. "Try not to fall." Jack teased, earning a look from Bunny who mumbled something on the lines of "bloody show pony".

Once they got inside, Bunny tapped his foot twice on the ground, opening a tunnel. "Afta' you mate."

"Aye-aye cap'n!" Jack saluted as he jumped into the hole and slid down the tunnel to the Warren. Bunny in hot pursuit of the youngster.

"Whoooooaaaaah!" Jack yelled as he slid down the tunnel like a side, with Bunny running right next to him. The tunnel suddenly stopped and they were greeted with the sights and smells of Spring. Jack dusted off his pants and picked up his staff, hurrying over to Bunny.

"Okay Frostbite, you know the rules. If ya' make it snow in my Warren, your in big trouble, got it?" Jack smirked at Bunny while resting his staff on his shoulder. "Jeez, you don't need to keep reminding me."

Bunny snorted as he and Jack sat up against a tree near one of the dye rivers. Different types of paints and paintbrushes surrounded them. Suddenly, a group of unpainted eggs waltzed up to them. Some tripping and falling while others were running into each other. Bunny picked up an egg and a paintbrush and started painting a green base coating on it.

A little egglet walked up to Jack and started to jump up and down, beckoning to be picked up. Jack picked up the googie, which was now squirming in his hand. He grabbed a paintbrush and dipped it into a dark blue paint container. The egg moved around a little bit in his palm, but it remained still when he started to paint it. A little dab here and light coating over there, and soon enough, Jack lost count of the time, and the eggs he painted.

* * *

Bunny looked over his shoulder to see how Jack was doing, but he didn't expect to see a group of beautifully painted egglets running around the winter spirit. They weren't as good as his, but they were pretty darn good. One egg had flower designs on it with vines crawling up the side. Another one was more abstract, with light blue swirls and spirals, it looked like the wind came out of the sky and swirled into it. The most regal though was the one Jack was currently painting. He wasn't finished with it yet, but by the way Jack was painting it he could tell it was flawless.

"I didn't know that ya' were  
this artistic Frostbite." Jack looked up at Bunny.

"Well, I did have three hundred years to practice." He remarked casually and returned to painting the egg.

Bunny winced as those words sent a dagger strait through his heart. Why, he asked himself. Why did him and the others leave him alone for three hundred years. Why did they overestimate him and pass him off as a nuisance and a trouble maker. Why is all they could ask themselves.

Bunny scooted closer to the winter child. He knew what he had to say to Jack, because it was either now, or never.

"Listen, uh, Jack,"

Jack turned and fully focused on Bunny now, ignoring the squirming egg grasped in his hand .Bunny never calls him Jack, only nicknames like 'Frostbite' and 'Snowflake', so whatever he was about to tell him, it must be important.

"Yeah?"

"I jus', wanted to tell ya' that, that we're sorry. Ya' know, me and the others, for, for leavin' ya' alone all those years." Bunny stammered out.

Jack just stared at him, his eyes dulling. "You don't know how it feels," He whispered, turning away. "to be...to be hated for what you do." Bunny was about to say something but Jack continued.

"You don't know how it feels to be walked through for centuries, to question your creation and wonder why you exist. You don't know how it feels to finally, to finally meet someone who can see you, but then they just reject you!" Bunny knew Jack was referring to him. He said a lot of bad stuff to him over the years, especially on the Blizzard of 68'.

Jack was now yelling, tears threatening to spill out.

"You don't know how it feels to cry yourself to sleep every night, hoping that its all a bad dream and will go away, but then you wake up only to have your hopes crushed again! You don't know how hard it is to try to stay happy and lie to yourself everyday, saying that one day, one day people won't just run right through you like you don't exist!" Jack was full out sobbing now, his wintery form trembling.

"You, you don't know what it feels like to, to be **alone**!" He cried.

Without thinking, Bunny grabbed the distraught teenager and pulled him into a strong embrace. Jack tried in vain to break out of it, but Bunny just held him tighter. Finally after struggling to escape, he just gave up, and collapsed into Bunny, holding the fur on his back like a death grip. Bunny nuzzled the boys temple, and leaned into the touch.

Jack continued to sob into Bunny, frozen beads of water dripping down his fur. "We're so sorry mate, for not bein' there when ya' needed us. We promise we won't eva' leave ya' alone again."

Jack looked up from where he was having his emotional break-down and turned to Bunny's face. "You guys promise?" He asked in a wary tone.

Bunny leaned down and nuzzled the boy's temple again. "We promise."

They stayed like that, Bunny comforting the younger spirit, for awhile until Jack broke the silence. "Uh, Bunny?"

"Ya Snowflake?"

"You,you can let go of me now." Jack stated. "Oh ya." Bunny spoke, dropping Jack on the ground rather unpleasantly. "Hey!" Jack remarked. "You didn't need to drop me you know." He said with his trademark grin plastered to his face.

"Ya, I know." Bunny simply replied as he picked a wandering egglet and dabbed a blotch of yellow paint on it.

Jack snorted and sat back down near the hoard of eggs he painted, grabbing his half-finished one and painting fern-like frost patterns on it. "Thank-you." He whispered, barely audible. Bunny's keen hearing picked up the two words, and scotched closer to Jack once more.

"No problem mate, jus' don't tell the others I hugged you, m'kay."

"Let me guess, your pride and dignity is against it?"

Bunny thought for a moment. "Yes."

Jack put down the newly finished egg, a beautiful light blue colored base with frost designs and snowflakes painted on it.

"Ok, I won't."

* * *

**Ugh, *face-palms*. What have I done. *throws computer across the room and hides in a corner*. Oh well, I hope you like is piece of trash more than I do.**

**Please review and make me happy PLEASE!**


	2. Fun times and Broken Promises

**I decided to rewrite this because I didn't feel like writing the arch that I was going to be a continuation for this, but I revised the ending a little bit because I thought it was horrid before.**

**Thank you blackdragon157 for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :(**

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, but Emma Overland was as awake as ever.

"Jack." She peered over to her brother's side of the room.

He was sleeping.

"_Oh great_." She thought. It was going to be a lot harder to wake him up now.

"Jaack." She said a little louder. No response.

"Jack!" She yelled. Still, no response.

Emma huffed and got up from her bed and walked to the door of their room. If words won't wake him up, then brute force will.

"JACK!" She hollered as she flung herself at her brother's sleeping form, successfully landing on her target which yelped in surprise.

Jack sat up and met the big chocolate eyes of his sister. "Emma what do you want, it's not even sunrise." He said in a tired, sleepy voice.

She quickly looked out the window. "Yes it is." She replied as a matter of factly.

"Well, it's still early." Jack said sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Ya I know." Emma stated. "I'm just bored." Jack looked down at his little sister and ruffled her auburn hair. "You know what, there's plenty of snow on the ground. After we eat, we can go outside and play in it!"

"Really?! An-and can I bring some of my friends and, and we'll have a HUGE snowball fight!" Emma exclaimed madly as she jumped up and down on her brother's bed.

Jack laughed at his little sister's antics. "Sure, just calm down okay?"

"Okay!" Emma yelled she ran out of the room into the kitchen, where her mother was cooking breakfast.

"Mom, mom, mom guess what! Jack said when we're done eating we're gonna go outside and get my friends and have the BIGGEST snowball fight in the whole _widest_ world!" Emma exclaimed wildly while tugging at her mother's dress.

Her mother looked down from what she was cooking and smiled fondly at her youngest child. "Is that so?"

"Yesyesyesyes!" She yelled, pulling at her mothers dress even harder.

"Well go get cleaned up, okay?"

"Okay!" And with that, she flew out of the room, almost running Jack over as he enter the kitchen.

"Jackson." His mother said calmly without looking up from the food she was cooking.

"Ya?" Jack asked as he sat down and grabbed a piece of toast. He was wearing a white colonial shirt and a brown vest, with a buckskin cloak draped around his shoulders.

"Your sister says that you, her, and her friends are going to have the biggest snowball fight in the whole '_widest_' world." She explained to Jack, repeating Emma's grammatical error.

"Yes we are, as a matter of fact." He replied in a respectful manor.

"Okay then, just be careful." Ms. Overland said as she added wood to the cooking fire.

"Don't worry, its just gonna be by the schoolhouse." Jack replied as Emma jumped onto his back, begging to have a piggy-back ride.

Ms. Overland sighed and kissed her two children on the forehead. "Alright then, move along." She said as she ushered the two of them out of the house. She took one last glance at them until they disappeared onto the dirt path that lead to the village.

"C'mon Jack! Faster, faster!" Her sister exclaimed happily as her brother carried her on his back. "I'm running as fast as I can!" He huffed as he raced down the path, the village in sight.

When they got to the schoolhouse, Emma saw her friends Rose, April, Madison, and Julie building a snowman and ran towards them.

"Hey guys, do you want to have a snowball fight with me and Jack?"

Rose spoke. "Well, we were building our snowman..."

"Please Rose, we've been best friends ever since we met and I promise it'll be really fun because Jack is here!" Emma blurted out.

All of Emma's friend's heads perked up at the name, and when they saw Jack walking over to the schoolhouse, they all stampeded over the half-finished snowman and made a beeline towards him.

"Jack, Jack!" They all screamed in unison while tackling him onto a snow bank. Jack was usually the one who watched the children when the adults couldn't. Most of the boys his age would go hunting, but not Jack. Not ever. He couldn't stand to see an animal get killed, let alone he doing it.

Once he got out of the snow bank, they had a pretty fun snowball fight. It was he, Emma, and Rose versus April, Madison, and Julie, but in the end they all ended up collapsing on the snow bank. He got a few strange looks from the adults and some of the older kids. They would always say stuff like "_Isn't he too old to be playing with the younger children_," or "_He should act more responsible instead of fooling around_," but Jack didn't care what other people thought.

Jack didn't know why, but he liked having fun. I mean other people might too, but it felt like, apart of him. He didn't know why but he loved making other people stop what they're doing and have fun. It just felt so right. He didn't notice the moon poking out of the clouds and looking down at him, shinning a little brighter...

* * *

"Jack?" Emma spoke softly as they walked down the dirt path to their house. It was getting late, and the sky was turning into an array of pinks and oranges.

"Yes Emma?"

"You'll always be here for me, right?" She asked warily.

Jack chuckled, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Of coarse Em, how could I ever leave you, I'll always be there for you." He promised.

Emma just smiled at herself for being so doubtful.

If only she knew how wrong she was.

"Hey Jack, can we go ice skating tomorrow?"

* * *

**I don't know if Jack's sister has an official name, so I'll call her Emma since a lot of people are.**

**Viral hugs to all who review so PLEASE REVIEW or you won't get a viral hug :)**


	3. Out in the Field

**Tooth appears in this chapter :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I own nothing.**

* * *

Tooth loved being out in the field. In fact, ever since the whole Pitch crisis happened, she wondered why she ever stopped collecting the teeth herself.

She was currently collecting teeth in Moscow, Russia. It was snowing, and the wind whisked beautiful crystalline snowflakes through the air. There was an increasing amount of teeth being lost, especially during the winter months, from a bunch of freak sledding accidents. Of coarse, she knows who was behind all of that.

Tooth flew from house to house collecting the teeth. A bicuspid over here and a few incisors over there an-_Oh looked how she flossed!_

She loved seeing the children too. Some of them were sleeping with a video camera or a flashlight clutched in their hands, wanting to catch a glimpse of the Tooth Fairy.

Tooth laughed at this. Not that she thought it was stupid. No, not ever. She thought it was downright adorable. It showed her that they had such a strong belief in her that they wanted to see her for themselves.

Sometimes, she would leave one of her lustrous feathers, or a note signed by herself telling he or she that they had beautiful teeth. She rarely did that, but it left them surprised and utterly joyful afterwards.

"That's it for Moscow." Tooth sighed happily and patted the satchel of teeth tied around here waist. "Next stop, Quebe-"

"Hey Tooth!"

Tooth zipped around and came face to face with the one and only, Jack Frost.

"Oh Jack! I didn't see you there." Tooth said as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I see your working out in the field now." Jack grinned.

Tooth smiled sheepishly and ruffled her feathery head. "Ya. It's been so long since I've collected the teeth myself, I don't know why I ever stopped doing this." She sighed.

"Oh well," she stated happily. "Off to Quebec!" She was just about to fly off to her next destination when,

"Wait, uh, Tooth!"

Tooth turned around and looked at the winter spirit. "Yes?" She asked calmly.

"Uh...well," Jack scratched the back of his neck nervously. "CanIhelpyoucollecttheteeth?!" He blurted out.

"What?" Tooth asked.

"CanI helpyou collecttheteeth?!" Jack said a little bit slower but still hard to comprehend.

"Did you say there's cavities on your teeth?! WHERE?! Let me see!" Tooth yelled as she launched herself at Jack and pried his mouth open.

"Too...sto...p...ih...!"

"Wherewherewhere! Oh your perfect teeth have **cavities!**" Tooth screeched as she poked and prodded her petite hands throughout his mouth.

"Too...han...ou...o...my...mouh!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I...sai...hans...ou...o...my...mouh!"

"Come again?"

"Geh...your...hans...out...of...m...mouth!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Tooth said as she quickly pulled back.

"Don't worry Tooth, there're no cavities." Jack explained as they landed on a nearby roof.

"Oh, thank the Moon!" She sighed in relief. "Then what did you say?"

Jack swallowed nervously. "Could I, uh, help you collect the teeth? I mean if you don't want me to its perfectly fine and I have other stuff to do anyways but I was going to give Quebec a snow day too so-"

"Yes." Tooth said.

Jack stopped his ranting. "Pardon?"

"Yes you can come with me Sweet Tooth! Why didn't you just ask!" Tooth buzzed happily.

"I..uh-"

"Come on!" Tooth exclaimed as she pulled on the sleeve of Jack's hoodie. "We have lots of teeth to collect!"

Jack laughed lightheartedly and beckoned the wind to blast them off to Quebec with his staff.

"Hey wind!" Jack yelled as the wind responded by ruffling the hellion's hair. "Take us to Quebec!"

The next thing Tooth knows is that she and Jack are being blown by the wind through the night. Jack zoomed right threw the sky, while Tooth zipped right behind him, just as fast.

"Hahaha!" Jack exclaimed as he blasted threw the zephyrs.  
"Wait up!" Tooth shouted as she trailed behind him, her wings buzzing madly.

As they rushed through the sky they could make out a city lit up with shining yellow lights adorn with snow covering the roofs of buildings and houses.

"We're here." Jack said as he landed gracefully on a snow covered rooftop. Tooth fluttered in the air to regain her balance.

"Whoa! Jack how in the Moon's name do you fly like that?!" Tooth exclaimed. Her feathers were a little bit fluffed up from the ride but nothing too much.

"Well I don't really fly, I rid-"

"Right central incisor, 123 Maple Street!" She blurted as she buzzed right past Jack, who just chuckled and flew right behind her.

Their first stop for the night was a rainbow colored, toy clustered room. Resting on an oak wood bed, they saw a little girl, no more than five, snuggling with a teddy bear inside her covers. Tooth just sighed happily and flew over to the bed. She gently picked up the tooth, which was in great condition, and put it in her satchel. Jack then walked up to the bed and flicked a quarter under her pillow. As they left through the window, Tooth turned to Jack.

"Alright Jack, only more houses to go." She said and flew of to the next house. A few lateral incisors and two molars later, they were done collecting the teeth in Quebec.

"Wow, that was easy." Jack said as he twirled his staff two times, making large fluffy snowflakes fall from the sky.

"Ya." Tooth replied. Then her face lit up. "We only have 1,124 cities left to go!" She exclaimed like it was the best thing in the world.

Jack just looked at her.

"W-wait, what?"

* * *

**Poor Jack! What did he get himself into :)**

**Oh, I'm now taking requests! Just PM me and I'll probably write it.**

**Please review and make me happy!**


	4. The Shadow Horse

**A request from blackdragon157 :) hope you like it!**

* * *

"Where is the bloody Frostbite?" Bunny asked in annoyance as he paced back in forth in the globe room.

"Don't worry Bunny, he is winter spirit, no?" North replied.

"Ya and I'm the Easter Bunny and still have millions of eggs to paint, but that doesn't mean I have to be late." Bunny stated.

Tooth stopped chatting to her fairies and joined in on the conversation. "What if he's hurt and, and we don't know it and what if Pitch has him! I swear on the Moon I'll give him more than one quarter if he touches Jack!" Tooth beamed, her mini fairies chirping in agreement.

"Calm down sheila, Jack is fine, he's a strong little bugga' an-"  
Bunny was cut short by Sandy shaking an elf wildly in his hand, a scowl etched on his face.

"Ah Sandy! Why didn't you say something?!" North bellowed.  
Sandy huffed in annoyance as sand blew out of his ears. He then formed images above his head of Bunny and an arrow pointing to Jack.

"You want Bunny to find Jack?" Tooth piped. Sand smiled and gave Tooth a thumbs-up.

"That is brilliant idea! Bunny says tunnels are faster, so now he can prove that and bring Jack here!" North exclaimed.

"Woah, woah, woah I didn't sign up for this!"

"Oh we know Bunny, just you are better at tracking things, no?" North concluded.

"Fine, fine! I'll find the kid and bring him back, but next time one of you are dragging the dingo back." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground twice and formed a rabbit hole. He glanced at the others before jumping into the hole and starting his search for the mischievous Jack Frost.

* * *

Jack zoomed through the chilly evening air as he gave Burgess its first snow day this year. He laughed as he performed aerial back flips and surfed the sky as he spread each individual snowflake through the air, the wind joining in on the fun too as it blasted the intracate designs onto trees and houses, frosting the windows as she and her winter friend flew by.

Jack landed on a tall building as he scanned his surroundings.

Perfect.

Every nook and cranny of the small town was covered in fine layers of his snow. Jamie sure was going to be happy when he finds out that school's going to be closed. _Now that is kill joy,_ Jack thought. To him school was a boring place where parents send their kids to do pointless tests and stuff, but he knew it was important for them, so he never overdoses on the snow days.

Jack took one last glance at his hometown and was about to take off, but he spotted something large move out of the corner of his eye.

Jack turned around, his staff readied, only to be pinned down by a giant nightmare.

"Get off me!" Jack yelled as he kicked the shadow horse off of him and shot a blast of ice at it. The nightmare dodged it easily and rammed him down into an alley. Jack landed on his feet and shot another blast of ice at the nightmare creation, but it had little effect on it as it easily brushed it off. It reared up on its hind legs and let out sharp scream, more human than animal. Then Jack noticed something. Its eyes were a deep blood red instead of a golden yellow. The beast ran towards him, and before Jack could react, it grabbed him by his hood and flung him into a large shadow which teleported them into the dark moonless sky.

The hellish stallion shot a wave of nightmare sand at Jack, which successfully blinded him.

Jack finally regained his vision, only to be rammed by the nightmare again, causing his staff to fly out of his hands as he plummeted to the ground. The nightmare quickly dove after him and kicked the staff out off the way to leave Jack to free fall by himself.

As Jack made contact to the ground, he screamed in pain as he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs. The nightmare landed right next to him and neighed in delight. Jack tried his best to sit up, but with no avail. He tried to again, but the nightmare thought otherwise, and kicked Jack square in his badly bruised chest, causing him to screech in agony and fly onto an icy surface. Jack suddenly realized he was on his lake, and the nightmare slowly stalked towards him, eyeing him like a cat would to a mouse.

* * *

Bunny kept sniffing the air to try to track the winter spirit, but with no avail.

"I'm gonna' bloody murda' him." Bunny mumbled under his breath. Why couldn't he just be more responsible and just show up for the bloody meetings, he thought.

Bunny tapped his foot on the ground twice and a rabbit hole appeared. He was just about to search somewhere else._ Maybe Antarctica since the kid_ _likes cold places_. He was about to jump in, but then it hit him.

Literally. Jack's staff came falling out of the sky and whacked Bunny right on his head, causing him to yelp in surprise and stumble backwards.

"What the bloody 'ell Frostbite! Is this some sorta' joke?!" He yelled, only to be answered by the sound of trees swaying in the increasingly powerful wind. He stood right up and looked around.

Then he heard it. The faintest sound. His ears twitched as they strained to hear it. Then he heard it again, clearer, more recognizable. Bunny froze, his mouth hung agape.

It was Jack's voice. Panic washed over him as he sprinted towards the sound. "Hold on Jack, I'm coming!"

* * *

The nightmare made its way towards the injured winter spirit as Jack tried his best to move away, but the burning pain in his chest made it almost impossible. The nightmare took another step forwards an-

CRACK

Jack's eyes widened at the familiar sound. The nightmare seemed to sense Jack's spark of fear, and stomped its midnight hooves on the frozen surface.

CRACK

Jack's whole body constricted and his muscles tensed even more. The nightmare walked forwards and cackled in delight, emitting a high pitched scream from its throat. It sensed Jack's fear, his fear of drowning. It reared up on its hind legs and slammed its hooves on the ice again, causing the web of cracks to spread even more.

CRACK

Jack stood there, frozen in fear as the nightmare brought its hooves down on the ice another time, causing water to seep through the cracks. It stopped to look at him, tilting its head from side to side. It seemed to smile at Jack, showing off its sharp, dagger like teeth. Its crimson red eyes glowed dangerously and it appeared to be growing bigger every step it took towards the spirit.

It reared up on its hind legs one more time and smashed the already weakened ice. Jack felt the ice beneath him disappear and was replaced by the dark, murky water of the depths below. He realized for the first time in his life that he was cold. _Nonsense! _Jack thought. He was the embodiment of winter. He couldn't be cold, it was impossible. But he was cold and he didn't like it. Jack kicked his legs and flailed his arms, but all that did was claw at the water which pulled him in deeper.

He never learned how to swim. Not that he really needed though, but ever since he regained his memories, he completely ditched that topic. Jack tried as hard as he could to swim up, but he just couldn't. The last thing he noticed before he lost consciousness was a familiar voice screaming his name, like déjà vu all over again.

* * *

Bunny was running faster than he ever had in his immortal life. Jack's life could be in danger, he could be severely hurt, he could be, he could...

"Grrrrr!" Bunny growled as he pushed those foolish thoughts out if his head. "You need to focus on finding Jack." He whispered to himself as he dashed through the forest.

Jacks smell grew even stronger as he saw his lake in sight, but what made him stop in his tracks and skid to a halt was what he saw on top of the cracking ice.

He saw Jack cowering in the middle of the lake, cracks forming by his feet. Bunny's world completely shattered when he saw a menacing nightmare rear up on its legs and crash them onto the lake.

Bunny broke into a mad dash as he grabbed his boomerangs out of their hostlers, but he was just a millisecond late, only just. But that's all it took for the ice to give away under Jack and swallow him into the murky depths below.

"Jack!" He hollered as he threw his twin boomerangs at the shadowy demon.

The nightmare leaped out of the way in surprise, its scarlet eyes narrowing on its new attacker. It charged strait towards Bunny, a haunting whine escaped its lips. Bunny jumped over the nightmare, causing it to slip on the ice and snow and tumble to the ground. It sprung up on shaky legs, only for a boomerang to fly from behind and whiz right threw it, evaporating it into nothing but a pile of nightmare sand.

Bunny caught his boomerangs and shoved them into his hostlers. He quickly turned around to the lake and expected to see Jack pop out, but he saw nothing. He should pop out soon. Bunny thought, but he didn't. Bunny waited a couple more seconds, waiting for the familiar mop of silvery white hair to burst out of the water.

Nothing.

Bunny quickly sped onto the ice and jumped into the frigid cold water. Where is he?! Bunny thought in frustration. Jacks life was on the line, and every second counted.

Suddenly, the Moon appeared out of the blackened clouds, causing them to retreat. The moonbeams shed light through the frozen surface, and Bunny saw a glimpse of snow white locks. He used his powerful legs to propel him downwards. He grabbed ahold of the seemingly lifeless body to his chest and he kicked his way up to the surface.  
Bunny broke through the bone chilling water and climbed onto the ice, Jack clutched in his arms.

He hopped over to the side of the lake and placed Jack on a pile if snow and shook him lightly.

"Jack?" Bunny breathed.

No response.

"Jack?!" Bunny yelped a little louder. "C'mon mate open your eyes!" He still got no response.

"Jack open your bloody eyes!" He shook the teen harder, but still gently.

"C'mon ya' bloody show pony..."

* * *

Darkness. That's all Jack could see. Even when he opened his eyes it surrounded him, trying to claw at his body. Jack didn't know where he was, it was some sort of void, but the shadows kept pulling him down deeper into it. He tried to struggle free of its grip, but it was no use. Maybe I should just give up, Jack thought, but then he heard a voice.

"...a...c...":

_That voice, I know that voice!_

"...ak...u...p..."

Jack thought long and hard.

"J...ac...k...w...ak...e...u...p...!"

_That voice its, its...Bunny's! But why is Bunny calling him? Why isn't he with me? Where am I?_ As Jack's thoughts turned into fear, the shadows pulled him into the void even quicker. Jack suddenly felt someone shaking him. "W...ak...e...u...p!" The voice who Jack thought was Bunny's kept telling him to wake up.

_I am awake Cotontail!_ Jack mentally yelled in annoyance. _Wait, am I awake? Maybe I'm not,_ Jack pondered. He still felt someone shaking him, and telling him to wake up._ I guess I'm not awake, _Jack concluded. _Well if the voice who sounds like Bunny wants me to wake up, then I guess I will, _his inward voice stated.

Jack focused on his mind, his thoughts, his center, and willed himself to wake up. _Come on Jackson, you need to wake up,_ a different voice in his center sternly stated. Jack usually didn't take orders from anybody, but just this once, he would listen to the voice of Jackson Overland, he would listen to himself, and he would wake up, and when he really willed himself to,

Electric blue eyes shot open.

* * *

Bunny tried everything, but Jack wouldn't wake up. _He's not dead, he's_ _not dead_, was all that went through his head. Bunny couldn't just loose hope, because if he did, then nothing would matter anymore, but slowly Bunny was loosening his grasp on his hope that Jack would wake up. He tried everything, even CPR, but nothing happened. He screamed at Jack to wake up countless times, but he didn't. _He's not dead, he's not dead..._

Bunny let a stray year fall from his great emerald eyes. Should he give up hope? No, you can't! You're the embodiment of Hope!  
Suddenly, a pair of startled cerulean eyes that sprung open stopped his frantic inward ranting.

"Jack!" Bunny breathed as he ran a shaky paw through his snowy locks. Jack roughly coughed from his near death experience. "H-hey there C-cottontail, d-id I miss anything?" He stuttered.

"You bloody show pony don't you eva' do that again ya' hear?" Bunny stated, though his voice held no anger. Jack just nuzzled closer to the Pooka who held him closer to his body.

"Why didn't you swim up after ya' fell in Snowflake, ya' could of drowned!" Bunny asked. He let Jack sit up on the snowbank and handed him his staff.

"Ya, I know." Jack sighed as he looked back at his lake. He needed to ask Bunny something.

"Bunny, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Frostbite."

Jack cleared his throat. "How did you become immortal?"

Bunny was a little thrown off by the question, but answered it anyways."Well...there once was a proud race of rabbits called Pookas. They were noble creatures in the time of the Golden Age, but when Pitch attacked us, he wiped us out, well except me. When I woke up, everything was gone, an' for days I looked around aimlessly to try and find any signs of life, but when I didn't, I moved on." Bunny's nose twitched. "I went to Earth while the North and the other's were fightin' Pitch. They asked for me to help em', they hoped that I would, so I did. Manny saw this, and he made me a Guardian." he finished.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Jack whispered, his voice trailing off.

Bunny spoke next. "Do you care to tell me how you became immortal, if you want to I mean."

Jack thought about it for a moment. _I guess I can tell Bunny, _he thought, _I can trust him._

"Ok then." Jack spoke. "Before I was a spirit, I was a human by the name of Jackson Overland," the winter bringer spoke.

"I lived in Burgess, and I had a sister." Jack paused. "She wanted to go ice skating. I didn't see why not. It was December and the ice was well frozen over, or at least I thought it was. She went onto the ice before I had my skates on, and it cracked under her. I tried to calm her, but she was too scared to listen to me. I told her we were going to play hopscotch have a little fun instead, and when she got close enough to me, I flung her to the thick ice with my staff," Jack stopped and looked at his staff, blue frost patterns swirled up the ancient wood.

"-but the momentum flung me to the weak ice she was standing on and I, I fell through the ice and d-drowned." He stuttered the last part, but kept going. "MiM saw what I did and made me into a spirit and then a Guardian." Jack finished, a far away look in his eyes.

Bunny looked down at the newest Guardian. He died to become immortal. Bunny and the others never experienced death before they were Guardians. North and Tooth were granted immortality by the Man in the Moon. Sandy and himself were just created that way, but Jack, he selflessly gave his life to save his sister's. He was a Guardian from the start.

Bunny put an arm around the winter sprite and hugged him closer, looking at the moon shine down on them.

"You did good Jack. I can see why Manny chose you to be a Guardian."

* * *

**OMG finally finished this! It took so long to write since it got deleted two times :)  
Anyways, I hope you like this. I'm not proud of the ending, but whatever.  
Also requests are still open, and I'm working on AngetianPrincess18's request right now so PM me if you want a request.  
Please review!**


	5. Gift for Jack Frost

**This is AngetianPrincess18's request!**

* * *

"That should do it." Jack stated happily as he drifted to the now snow covered ground. He was in northern Siberia, giving the taiga its annual heavy- snowfall winter. Siberia was probably one of his most favorite places in the world to bring winter to. There wasn't a lot of people who lived in this region, but there were plenty of animals who enjoyed the snow he brought. Jack loved watching the ermines and foxes prance around in the snow. It showed that his season not only brings joy to children, but animals too.

Admiring his work, Jack floated up to a tree and rested on its barren limb, one hand shoved in his pocket and the other swinging back and forth lazily, staff in hand. The quiet winter atmosphere soothed his tired form as he listened to the wind weave through the trees. It was perfectly relaxing, nothing bothering him as he listened to nature's harmony. He was the Guardian of Fun, but nothing beats a nice nap once in a whi-

SNAP

Jack bolted upright clumsily at the sound of a twig snapping and gave a surprised yelp as he fell out of the tree he was residing in and onto the snow covered ground below.

_Not again! _Jack thought mentally as he quickly stood in a defensive position, his staff glowing brightly. Jack was more alert than ever since his encounter with the shadow horse. He whizzed around, expecting to see another rogue nightmare stand before him, but only to come face to face with-a yeti. Phil to be precise. Phil's eyes widened as he took a few steps back, his hands raised up in surrender. Jack lowered his staff and looked at Phil, not a nightmare that wanted to eat his face, and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Oh, hey Phil. What are you doing up here?"

Phil spoke something in yetish, his arms flailing as he tried to tell Jack something.

"Uh, I don't know what you're saying." Jack retorted. He didn't speak yetish, let alone understand it.

Phil just sighed and pulled something out from his back. Was that a...sack?

Jack's eyes widened.

"Uh Phil, w-what are you doing with, that?" the winter teen questioned warily.

Phil looked at him and mumbled something in yetish, a smile etched on his face.

Phil grabbed the frosted youth by his hood and before he could even react, Jack felt himself being shoved inside a sack and tossed through a magic portal, again.

* * *

Jack landed with a thud as his transportation method hit the oak wood floor of the North Pole. He scrambled out of the death trap and came face to face with Phil.

"You know, you could of just told me to come here!" Jack spoke as he stood up, grabbed his staff and flung it over his shoulder.

Phil just shrugged and walked away nonchalantly, only for North to come charging into the Globe Room, elves and yetis trailing behind him, covered in paint. "Jack! You're here!" he bellowed, his booming voice echoing throughout the building as he made his way to the hellion.

"Ya, you know if you needed me, I could have just flown here. You didn't need to use the whole 'kidnapping' method,"

"But you said you loved being shoved in sack and tossed through magic portal!"

"That was actually sarcasm so-"

"Anyways," North said as he cut Jack off, "I have something to show you." he smiled as he lead the spirit of winter out of the Globe Room. He and Jack started navigating through the twisted hallways of Father Christmas' home. A turn here, a turn there, the North Pole was literally a giant maze of hallways and doors.

After what seemed like eternity of non stop walking, they came upon a set of large wooden doors. Swirls and snowflakes were delicately carved on the polished spruce as two silver door knobs adorn the grand woodwork. Jack paused and wondered what could be on the other side of the intricately designed barrier.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" North asked.

Jack looked back at him curiously before twisting the door knobs to the unknown surprise.

Nothing could of prepared him for what he saw.

It was probably one of the biggest rooms Jack had ever seen. Drawers and shelves aligned different corners of the place while two large windows bedecked the sides of the wall. An elegantly painted mural spread from one side of the room to the other. Snow drifts and frost kissed trees were beautifully painted while snowflakes and ice crystals were pictured swaying in the breeze, much like the forest in Burgess. Right in the middle though, was a humongous sized bed with silken cerulean and sky blue colored sheets draped across it, fit for a king.

Jack's mouth hung open as his azure orbs took in the scenery.

"Is this, is this for, me?" Jack breathed. No one has ever given him anything before. Not a lot of the other spirits liked Jack, so to speak.

"Yes my boy! It is a gift me and the yetis worked on just for you, and we hoped you would like it," North said, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I just, its just so, so amazing!" Jack yelled in excitement, still surprised about the whole ordeal. "No one has ever done anything like this to me..." he said, his voice trailing off. The white haired teenage looked back at North, his face lit up with happiness. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Jack yelled as he launched his body at North, giving him the biggest hug he could muster. North smiled as the teenager grasped him into a tight hug. Jack wasn't the touchy feely type of person, but this showed that he was slowly opening up to them, that he was slowly gaining their trust. It would take a while for him to open up completely, but they were slowly making progress, and it was better than no progress at all.

North wrapped his beefy arms around Jack, returning the embrace. "Anything for you Jack, you are part of family now."

_Family..._That word echoed through Jacks head. He was still getting use to the whole "you're not alone anymore" concept, but he liked the sound of it.

The Cossack looked down at the the winter child in his arms, and saw a single tear of joy slip down his face.

They were slowly gaining the trust of the child they all had grown so attached to.

* * *

**Sorry for this...thing. I had tons of schoolwork and tests and quizzes and family stuff being thrown on top of my life, literally, and I had barely any time to write this chapter, so ya.**

**Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning this! I'm slow to update as you can see but I'm not abandoning this :)**

**Anyways request are still open and are highly recommended since I have a poor imagination.**

**Oh and please review!**


End file.
